


Clash of Electric Blue Storms - Battle of Brothers

by VoidofEternalDarkness



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofEternalDarkness/pseuds/VoidofEternalDarkness
Summary: Elex Dodger has been prepared for his entire life to attend Beacon Academy. He's going to forge friendships, take on new challenges and make his own destiny in the world of huntsmen and huntresses. Elec Dodger is a former student of Beacon Academy. Mystery is shrouded around the student who murdered the rest of his team and then faced expulsion before disappearing into the wind.In the end the two brothers must clash.But Who Will Win?Good or Evil?





	Clash of Electric Blue Storms - Battle of Brothers

“GRyaaaaaagh!”

 

The incoming sword rushed toward the young man, he quickly edged his body out of the way to intercept the blow. The blade whistled past the individual, but he maintained his stance throughout. A look of calm focus etched onto the young man’s face.

“How is he so calm?”

“He has been trained for this, it is simple work for our young Elex.”

 

The mechanic soldier went in for a secondary blow, but once again the young man indicated as Elex swooped his head to the side and dodged the incoming shot.

“Incredible and he hasn’t even drawn a single weapon yet!” one of the observers exclaimed. The mechanical soldier rushed in a third time and by this point, Elex was ready. The downward curve from the blade came at a rushed rate, Elex tilted his body to the side to avoid the incoming blow then drove his fist straight at the robot’s stomach. The fierce blow was enough to drive the droid back slightly and gave Elex the time he needed to follow up with a fierce knee-uppercut to the underside of the metallic chin. A loud metallic screech encompassed the air indicating the android’s head being dislodged from the rest of its body.

 

Elex used the force of the kick to rebound and somersault backward through the air, soaring back into his original position, taking his stance once more.

Ozpin smirked from his position beside the young man’s father and he turned towards him fully, “Elex is sure going to be a fine asset to our academy, Mr. Dodger.”

 

“I don’t see why you had to come all the way out here to see it, Ozpin I mean surely the required documentation would have been enough.”

“Yes, but due to certain circumstances…I feel it necessary that I make sure that he’s the right fit for our academy…given your family’s recent, troubling history I had to be sure.”

 

“Elex isn’t like Elec, Ozpin.”

 

“I am fully aware of that, Mr. Dodger but given the circumstances of your elder son’s transgressions, we must make sure that we are not going to be giving the incredible tools of huntsmen and huntresses to a future enemy. I am sure you can understand.”

 

“I fully understand, Headmaster,” Mr. Dodger shot back, “Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

 

The white-haired man slid his small circular sunglasses up the bridge of his nose, then turned on heel and began making his way to the front door of the establishment. A small smile on the face of the man known as Ozpin, “An airship will be here to collect Elex tomorrow morning.”

 

“Yes, thank you headmaster.”

 

Ozpin nodded curtly, then continued his path out of the building. His cane tapping against the cool surface of the ground as he walked, the aged man was clearly deep in thought when it came to the situation he had just witnessed. Of course Elex showed promise, his older brother Elec had been a prodigy at Beacon a few years ago until a mission gone awry which had led to the slaughter of an entire team left Ozpin with no choice but to expel Elec.

 

When further investigations had been carried out, it was revealed that Elec had in-fact been behind the deaths of his entire team and had only even entered Beacon to get intel on the academy itself. Whilst they had discovered the plot before any information was captured, the loss of three students in a single event had been completely catastrophic and Ozpin was still surprised to this day that Beacon Academy remained open.

 

 

[x]

 

_Tap…Tap…Tap…Tap…Tap_

Raindrops fell against the rooftop of the large building, the decrepit cement that was decaying in certain areas of the building stood out in contrast to the rest of the broken building. Clouds had gathered over the fallen street. The street itself was comprised of several broken roads. Potholes had been smashed into the tar-seal and small creatures formed of black energy were roaming across the landscapes. Some even making low growling sounds in response to the weather. The scene shifts onto the interior of a room where a young man sits observing the room before him. His cerulean optics shifted slightly as his gaze swept over the opening door coming to witness the shape of a young woman with shining obsidian tresses and almost glowing yellow eyes.

 

“You could’ve chosen a better hideout, Wolf.”

 

“This was necessary,” The man named Wolf said, adjusting the black mask covering the left of his face slightly, “I can not risk anyone from Vale recognizing me in a more public setting.”

 

“And this means our quarters must be sub-standard?”

 

“Come, my dear Cinder. It is not like you to complain about such things.”

 

The young woman huffed, “because usually I’m not accustomed to living in less than adequate conditions!”

 

Wolf stood from behind his desk and walked around the front of it. His foot tapping against the reddened carpet beneath his midnight toned combat boots. He turned the visible cerulean eye, the half of his mouth that was uncovered by the mask curving upward into position for a smirk.

 

“Calm yourself Cinder, we will not be here for long, I assure you. When our plans move forward I will be sure to get us more ‘adequate living conditions’ as you so eloquently put it.”

 

The woman rolled her eyes, “Whatever you say, Wolf. Have you heard from Torchwick?”

 

“Not yet, but I’m sure his objective is nearly complete. He’d have sent a message through scroll if it was otherwise.”

The man indicated as Wolf turned his attention to the woman before him once more and gave her a small nod.

“We must act appro-”

A soft buzzing sound filled the air and immediately the man’s cerulean eye darted towards the scroll on his desk, “Ah, That’s Torchwick. His objective is complete and he’s requesting a pickup. Go and collect him, Cinder.”

 

The woman gritted her teeth, but lowered her head in respect either way, “As you wish, Wolf.”

 

“Excellent.”

 

End Prologue.

 

Well, I’m glad to have this up and running at least. Going to cut it off here as I feel it’s enough for a starter. Now as with my usual stories, this is going to be One guy x harem, but it may change slightly if it feels right XD anyways I wanted to put this to a vote.

 

Jaune x Yang x Blake x Weiss x Ruby

 

OR

 

OC x Yang x Blake x Weiss x Ruby.

 

Tell me what you guys think.

 

Look forward to seeing you next time :)

 

 


End file.
